Things I kinda forgot to mention
by Opaul
Summary: Sokka's been living in the Earth Kindom keeping Toph company while she stays with her not to happy parents Through letters he and katara have managed to keep in touch With some exciting news from katara, Sokka's going to have to reveal what he forgot to
1. Chapter 1

**I own nor regret anything I own nor regret anything**

Well the war ended and the gaang for the most part anyway. Katara went back to the South Pole with their father. Followed by Aang. Toph needed to go back home and reconcile with her parents, Sokka just couldn't let her go it alone.

_Katara-_

_Well Toph's parents didn't exactly take her coming home as well as we hoped. Yeah, they took her back but as far as the relationship goes, they hardly speak. Both act colder than this stupid weather we've been having. Toph needs a friend right now and friends don't leave each other out in the cold. This is why I kinda decided to stay in the city a for awhile until things cool or in this case warm up get it cause they act cold. I promise I'll write so don't go freak out. Say hi to Aang and Dad for me._

_-Sokka_

And that for the most part is how Sokka's letters went for the most part for the next few (7) years. Sokka usually giving one excuse after another for staying and news on his jobs, friends and whatever, of course always hiding snippets of information. Often enough that info was _kinda _important.

_Dear Sokka-_

_Its nice to see you're doing well. I have some important news to share, you may want to sit down first it may okay will shock you. You know from previous letters Aang and me have been getting kind of serious. Well were getting married! And yes you have to come. Bring Toph, if she wants to that is. I can't believe it, we are the first of our little gang to be getting married! The wedding will be on the fifteenth of the next month after Aang gets back from a meeting with Zuko. (Mai's baby was a boy by the way) See you then, and if you show up ten minutes before the wedding I'm going to kill you Sokka._

_Your Sister_

_Katara._

Of course Katara left things out to, just to such an extent.

_Katara_

_I'll say this again, cause you seemed apprehensive in your last letter, don't deny it you did. Yes I am coming. Should be there in a week or two if the train doesn't have any hold ups. Toph's coming to we're traveling together, she says hi to you and to Aang she's says- well you finally had the guts to ask her. Don't tell I told you she said that._

_-Sokka_

"Yep," Toph said rubbing her swollen belly as she stretched out in the train car, "Katara's gonna kill us."

What Sokka "forgot" to mention in those letters was kinda important and about to come around and bite him the rear.

"Nah, I hadn't noticed."

-

**Sokka's got some 'spla'in to do. Yep this popped into my head while doing the dishes. I'm not sure if I'll continue or just leave it here. Depends how much feed back I get. **

**Well toodles.**


	2. So what kind of flowers do you want

"So Sokka, what kind of flowers do you want a your funeral?"

"Sea Daisies, Toph, they'll look good with my skin tone," Sokka said smiling at his own joke. The Southern Watertribe sure had changed in the last eight years, from a block of ice to a city with roads and buildings that don't melt. He and Toph pulled up to the house where Katara, and Hakoda were sharing, Aang lived across the street.

Three smiling faces looked on at the covered sled pulled by two imported walrus-bears, "Okay mind staying put until the hello's are at least given so I can try to keep Katara from bruising me to badly."

"Whatever you say, Sokka," Toph said smiling menacingly. Sokka stepped out of the sled.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled gripping her brother in a bone-crushing hug. "Hey sis." The three of them, Sokka, Aang, and of course Katara. "Wow Sokka you must be what six foot or something," Aang commented also giving a brotherly hug."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So where's Toph?"

"Umm about that, Katara". Katara's gleeful smile turned into a frown. "Don't tell me she decided not to come…."

"Oh no she's here, but there's been some things I didn't mention in my letters."

"Oh," Katara said putting her hands on here hips, "You mean the letters I-we were lucky to get once a year." "Um, Yes."

Toph who was thoroughly enjoying Sokka getting yelled at decided at this moment to reveal herself. "Hey guys, Sokka come help me I can't exactly 'see' on this giant ice cube." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Well don't I get a hug, anyone." Katara's eyes traveled between Toph's Watertribe necklace carved from a soft black stone to Sokka's reddening face.

Sweat dripping from his brow anxiously waiting for his soon to be murderous sister to make the connection. Aang was obviously holding back his laughter and an aging Hakoda just stood there perplexed.

Sokka got a nice red handprint on his face. "SOKKA!" Katara's yell mad neighbors and passer biers stop and glance. Aang released his fit of laughter tears building in his eyes. And from there everything went down hill as Katara began yelling at her stupid brother's incoherent ness. Toph just stood there as if none of this was going on, still smiling menacingly, "So am I going to get a hug or should I put my arms down."

"Sure why not," Hakoda said shaking his head, the insanity around them meaning relatively nothing," after all you are my daughter in law aren't you."

"Yep".

After about seven more minutes of this, by the time Aang had decided to stop laughing and intercede, all the suitcases were already unpacked inside the hut. And Hakoda and Toph were sitting down sipping g a cup of tea in front of a cozy fire.

The door opened and the trio stepped inside.

The word awkward could be used but that wouldn't really cover it. "So are you not going kill Sokka or should I order the Sea daisies," Toph asked sarcastically. Toph received a glare from Sokka and Sokka a death glare from Katara.

"So Toph," Katara asked sitting down next to her friend, "when you, um due?"

"I'm not exactly sure, not for another month or more." Toph looked as though being pregnant hadn't effected her the least, only sign of change was the fact her stomach was three times its size. Katara looked sckeptical. "Or do you think I wouldn't know, these 'kinds of things'."

"I didn't mean it like that, it just that you, you, you." She was lost words.

"What she's trying to say is that you're huge and look as if you could pop any moment," Sokka chimed in.

Now Sokka had a nice semi-hand shaped hand mark and a bruised bicep.

"So who wants food, we know some restaurants" Aang said standing up tring tp break the awkwardness.

Sokka second him,"I am, I haven't had stewed sea prunes in years."

**Yeah I probably need to revise the description but what the hey. **

**Lol though Katara was not a happy camper. This was fun to write, I usually have such problems with fanfictions.**

**Send replies and ideas, even stupid ones XD.**


	3. Wedding Bells, Snow fells, truth tells

**I regret nothing! I don't own anything either. **

A month had gone by since the very awkward arrival of Sokka and Toph with the wedding date fast approaching last minute arrangements had to be made. Not that Sokka and Toph were any help. Toph was about eight months pregnant and had continued to grow at a steady pace. And usually caring around a 15 pound mass on your stomach tends put people in a testy mood not that being blinded helped any. Sokka did his best to keep her happy though it wasn't always easy. Another thing he managed to accomplish was the keeping quiet of why he didn't tell anyone of his marrige to Toph and well you know the rest.

It was a nice night and the moon was out not quiet full. Like it was waiting for tomorrow's important date to come before showing it true beauty. Sokka was snoozing up right on the couch, Toph appeared to be deep in thought her hands on her stomach. There was something fishy she could sense two feet kicking in vary different places...

"Hey Sokka, we need to chat" Hakoda said tapping him on the shoulder. Sokka rose with a jolt. "You don't mind if I steal him do you Toph?"

"Steal away, his snoring was getting annoying anyway."

They stepped outside under the overhanging. "I know you've been avoiding this subject Sokka, and I'm only going to ask once and I promise I won't tell you sister. But why did you never say anything about Toph?" Sokka sighed well he couldn't prevent the inevitable, after all a father did have a right to know about this kinda stuff.

"Well Toph and I had been dating pretty strongly and one night we went out parting and got really, _really_ drunk. One thing lead to another and when we woke up at my place the next morning Toph had a engagement necklace on and some marriage license papers were on the floor. I'd been planning to ask her to marry me anyway and Toph didn't want an annulment so we just stayed married. We didn't tell her parents or even live together right away. It was about another month or two before that happened. And about six months ago Toph told me she was pregnant. It was pretty confusing and I didn't know how to tell Katara, it wasn't exactly a _graceful_ happening."

"Well Sokka don't know what to tell you except, you've seemed to fixed everything okay." Hakoda pulled his son into a hug, "Lets go back inside."

Toph was still in much the same position as before, sitting sideways on the couch. Fire light glowing on her face. "Sokka can you go get Katara, she and Aang are out in the barn _"feeding Appa"._ Yeah they were making out. "I need to ask her something." Sokka left for the barn and Hakoda bid them goodnight and went off to his quarters.

And the eve of Katara and Aang's wedding ended, for the most part.

The wedding hour fast approaching everyone, Sokka, Katara, Aang (who was trying to make sure Katara didn't kill herself or anyone else for that matter), Hakoda, not Toph, and a bunch of relatives, friends of Aang and Katara, women she worked with, wife's of tribe counsel members and the counsel members themselves (Aang and Hakoda are both counsel members, Hakoda is chief). The chief's daughter was getting married to the avatar; this was not going to be a 'married in the front parlor' affair. Though on more than one occasion most wished it was.

As the sunset and the full moon rose they'd say their vows. And the sunset had begun and snowflakes began to sprinkle everything. Katara dressed in the traditional white garment- a massively long dress lined with snow rabbitfox fur, it had giant sleeves and a enormous dropping hood which covered her head. The legend behind it was from days older than the war. Warm and white the woman could easily become_ lost_ in the snow if she decided not to marry the man she was engaged to, the community could easily hide her. Not that Katara had any reason to hide from Aang.

The whole ceremony was beautiful one of the town elders, and tiny kind old man with mountains of wrinkles and wispy white hair married them. The red and orange sunset soon settled into a quiet full moon lit night. Snowflakes continued long into the night, as everyone fell asleep, not everyone right away though.

Sokka almost wished he and Toph could have this kind of wedding but the past can't be rewound not to say there wasn't something special in the way they did tie the knot.

The next day passed rather lazily. The head midwife had come to see Toph and recommended she stay off her feet as much as possible. Which wasn't much different than normal, with a now 20 pound mass growing out her front Toph wasn't to big on moving. "Anything up Toph you seem distracted." Sokka asked handing Toph her soup. Toph sat on the rug in front of the fire . "Nothing really, Sokka the babies just seem to like kicking me." Sokka place his hand on Toph's belly and felt an extremely strong thump form underneath. "Great its going to be a water bender." Sokka caught Katara's smiling yet questioning eyes. "How do you know that, Sokka?" Toph was not uhappy but she wanted to pass on her earth bending prow ness. Can you really blame her? "What can I say, sometimes I actually listened to Gran Gran's old wives tales, and she said that right before you were born Katara."

"Oh," Toph and Katara said at the same time grinning a little.

**Don't freak out, the rest is part became of the next chapter its just really long and needs a space of its own should be up really, really, really, really, soon. I already have it mostly written. Oh an did you catch it, did you catch it, Toph said it, she did. Whoever guess right gets a one shot of their choice as prize.**


	4. Watertribe Names

**I shall not regret. I shall not claim ownership for that of which is not mine. **

The new moon let the stars shine on that night, but none really noticed. Especially Sokka who had never snored louder and never slept deeper or more peaceful, that is until Toph smacked him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?" Toph was sitting up cross-legged "Go wake up Katara."

"What why?" Toph just rolled her eyes. "Think about is Sokka." Sokka ran. Bumping into the wall, the door, the end table at the of the hall.

Katara entered the room hair flying everywhere, "Gees, Sokka make it sound like she's having the babies right at this moment." She paused and looked over a Toph who just sat there smirking. Katara wasn't smiling and looked a little worry. Aang gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "So what should we do first?" He asked. Katara took a deep breath this was going to be a long night. "Ok, Sokka get a bucket of warm water and an the empty tub from the cabinet. Aang you go to the healing hut and get the midwife and a healer." (Katara work as a healer/midwife also, not to mention she taught water bending in her spare time)

"Anything else?" Sokka asked before he rushed from the room.

"Don't faint like an old lady this time." Despite the fact she was going into labor Toph still had the ability to make fun of her husband's squeamish ness.

An hour and a half later for women assembled ready for the long hall ahead, they were Katara, the head midwife, a healer and an assistant. Sokka, Aang, Hakoda, and Bato (would you miss the birth of you best friend for life first grandchild) sat or paced (Sokka paced) in the living room. "Why do they need all those women to deliver one baby anyway?"

"Um she's having triplets Sokka, why do you think she got so huge." Aang told him.

Yeah Sokka fainted. Hakoda and Bato looked surprised, "And how come I didn't know this," Hakoda asked. "Katara, told me, I wasn't supposed to tell Sokka, something about becoming a emotional wreck, she also said stress could effect the babies which was bad."

Of course not that Toph was much better off with the first baby on its way and a dilation of 9 centimeters she was getting ready to push. She would forever remember that if felt like doing splits of the pointed peak of a mountain. All of which could be summed up in one simple word. Pain. "Okay, Toph," the old midwife said, not at all letting on that in her long career this was only the second set of triplets every seen and at the birthing only one baby survived, " I can see the baby crowning, nice and easy now." Katara stood ready with a towel and the healer and assistant each held one hand. Two miracles happened in the next fourteen seconds, one Toph didn't curse, kill anyone, or yell and someone screamed bloody murder…..

Katara came down the hall with a blue bundle in her arms. A now fully awake Sokka's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Katara just smiled, " You have a son now Sokka." Before he could even speak she had handed him the little tightly wrapped bundle and headed back to help with the other. Sokka stared almost teary eyed into the baby's face. A flop of black hair, two blue eyes and coffee 'n cream complexion. The baby just stared up and yawned. "What ups little guy."

"He looks like you Sokka." Aang said peering over.

"Yeah he kinda does," Bato commented. Hakoda just smiled, "I wish your mother was here to see this" he whispered.

"Yeah me too."

Mean while Toph continued to yell and sweat covered every brow. "Her temperature is rising, not a good sign we need to get the other two out soon." The healer had a pleading look in her eye. "The baby just doesn't want to come out," the midwife said as she signaled the assistant to get more water. The healer nodded, "you're right, quickly now." The midwife seemed to understand. Toph really didn't care enough to notice.

"Well Katara do you want to do the deed," she asked motioning.

"All right," Katara nodded. What happens next is not exactly glamorous, Katara reached down and slowly pulled. Everyone held their breath. A small foot followed by another baby came gushing out. Toph laid back exhausted. "Only one more to go thank whoever's in charge of all this. " The baby was handed off to the assistant who had just returned with the water.

The sun was still two or three hours from rising. "The last baby needs start coming now Toph."

"Don't worry," she replied, " it already is impatient little…." . She never did finish was to busy screaming then, cursing at something.

"That's a good sign, it'll all be over soon." Toph nearly broke the healer's hand "Not soon enough if you ask me!" This time the midwife handed the baby to the healer.

"Its airways are a bit clogged." The healer immediately set to work suctioning all the excess fluid out of the baby's nose and mouth. "Katara go tell your brother that it's a girl, quickly now." She rushed down the hall.

"This does not look good" the midwife said to the healer who was no drying off the cooing baby. "She's not stopped bleeding." Toph was lying on her back arms folded over her head.

Outside the room none of this was known or really seemed to matter. There newborns lay sleeping or looking in three sets of arms. "Did you and Toph ever think of any names Sokka?" Aang asked. "We did we just never came down and decided on one or one's, I guess, in this case." Hakoda laughed, Bato and Aang just rolled their eyes. Like father like son.

Just then Katara walked into the room, a solemn look on her face. "This isn't good news," Sokka whispered mostly to himself. "Things don't look to good at the moment," she paused obviously tired, " She wants to see you Sokka and the babies." Sokka held the two boys in his arms, Katara carried the girl and they made their way down the hall. Never had this hall seemed so long before to Sokka in his life.

Sokka didn't know what to expect, his sister was very difficult to read at times, and he knew it definitely wasn't good though. Toph lay sitting up in bed, her hair was in knots and her face had lost a lot of color. No this definitely was not good at all.

"Toph," he said almost as if pleading. Sokka sat down beside her. He handed her a baby then took one of her hands in his. Katara lay the baby girl down beside her before leaving. The midwife, healer, and assistant had also scurried out, giving them a moment's privacy. "Sokka, what do you want to name the babies." She was smiling that beautiful smile that he'd fallen in love with first. Hair plastered to her head with sweat and with dark circles under her eyes, he'd never loved her more. But that paleness of her skin still scared him. "I've thought about Toph and I've decided," he sighed happily. " Its your call."

"I want to name the girl Lua, and," she pointed to the boy Sokka was holding," I want to name this boy Hakoda," she paused stroking the head of the last one to gain a name, "Kuruk, that was the name of the water tribe avatar before Aang wasn't it?" And with that they shared a kiss.

"All right love birds that's enough of that," The old midwife stood in the doorway, "now shoo!" Sokka was shooed out the door. "I see she hasn't stopped bleeding yet," the healer noted with worry in her voice.

Sokka walked down the hallway in a haze, with a heavy heart. Toph had picked out three water tribe names.

**Gah the suspense!! Now I get to write chapter 5 yay! Which is shortish chapter followed by and epilogue. Which I might combine, maybe. I hope I didn't lose anybody during the birthing parts, yeah I was the little nerdy kid no one talked to so I took up watching TV and well...I started wathing some show on TLC. I don't remember what was called, Thats my baby , maybe. NO wait that was the one off of animal planet, nevermind. Oh well I don't remember. I learned stuff. ok. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

**Toddles all.**


	5. Blur

**Regreting is not in my nature. Owning has been denied to me sadly. Any hoo-**

He stood in the door hand leaning on it for support

His heart bled as it watched her sleeping there. Her breath came in wheezy gasps. Katara stood beside her feeling her forehead. "Will she be okay," he asked.

"She will, if her fever breaks in the next couple of hours."

"And if it doesn't." Katara shrugged, "then I'm sorry Sokka, there's nothing else I can do." Sokka saw the room around him wobble a bit. "Come on Sokka," she said leading him to the kitchen table. He sat with his head in his hands. Katara sighed glancing out the window facing the street, "Aang should be back soon." The waiting was unbearable. Katara tapped her finger irregularly on the counter. She needed to something she just couldn't stand around while one of her best friends in the world lay slowly dying.

Katara reached for a kettle nearly dropping it her hands were shaking so bad. Spilling the tealeaves everywhere as she tried to spoon in. "Katara stop," Sokka pulled her into a hug, his eyes bloodshot and swollen. Brother and sister cried. "The last time I felt like this Gran-Gran died." Katara hugged her brother tighter, "I know."

By the time Aang got back, the kettle was hissing, Katara was asleep on the floor, and Sokka sat on a pelt in the front room staring into the fire's flickering flames. "Its hard waiting not being able to do anything isn't it." Sokka glanced up at Aang, "hey," he mumbled. Aang sat down beside his old friend,"It how I felt when after the victory battle Katara was lying there with burns on 30 percent of her body. I know it wasn't near this bad, but still it was unendurable." Sokka didn't reply.

"She could di-," he couldn't say it, " giving life to them, giving me three children. Toph didn't say it much if she said it at all, but she was really happy, excited even about the whole thing. And its turned into such a mess." Tears slipped from his eyes. Aang soon was in tears too.

The next three hours were a blur people walking around saying things he didn't hear, handing things like tea and soup, he didn't taste them. Never breaking from the trance those flames put him in. Crackling and flickering in a never ceacing dance.

"Her fever has broken!" Katara's voice woke Sokka from the blur. "Now all we have to do is wait till she wakes up." Sokka looked into his sister's eyes. Dark yet twinkling, sorrowful yet hopeful. As usual. "More waiting, yay." He grumbled. Four more hours passed.

She stood in the door hand leaning on it for support. The setting sun on her face. Three smiles and a set of strong arms were her greeting. Words were not needed in this moment as she hugged her husband back. "You did it Toph, you made it," he whispered in her ear. She replied by hugging him harder. And a baby cried. And within ten seconds three babies were crying in deafening tones. Toph smiled "We'll they sound healthy."

"Yeah." Sokka yelled over the cries. He gazed back at his bride, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, Sokka."

**Epilogue**

Lua inherited her mother's sarcasm and stubbornness and father's ability to plot. Making her a very malevolent little sister. Her aunt's bossiness rubbed off during long hours water bending lessons. She got her mothers dark hair, and skin only a shade darker. But her eyes were another story, a vibrant shade of teal. A trait she passed on to all seven of her children. Kuruk grew up and became the warrior his father was. With both his father humor, he could annoy anyone while making them laugh their pants off. But a free spirit to the bone, he traveled the world as a merchant. Of course he did _eventually _settle down and join the Water tribe high counsel _after_ he turned _55_. Hakoda with his identical twin brother shared Sokka's looks and sense of humor. He was more stubborn and thoughtful though, he succeeded his grandfather as chief of the Southern Watertribe.

Aang and Katara moved to the southern air temple shortly after the birth of their second child, the first airbender born in 100 years. Toph, Sokka, and the three-year-old triplets, settled in a small village nearby mainly because Toph refused to live "on a giant ice cube" for the rest of her life.

Aang and Katara kept busy, Aang was still the Avatar and the couple had 15 children over the next 20 years. Toph never conceived again. Mai and Zuko live out there lives and would have two more children after the one mentioned in Katara's letter. Both girls one who was still born, the other lived to old age in typical Firenation fashion.

** Till the end**

"Happy 50th anniversary Toph," Sokka said kissing her on the forehead. She smirked and replied-

"I've been putting up with you how long now."

**I know its short but you'll get over it. Sorry for the wait to the ending I was busy procrastinating . **

**Replies please!! I beg of you! And to the person who guess what Toph said a few chapters back, you never told me what you wanted your oneshot on. If anyone has any ideas on any fanfictions you'd like to see me write pm me. I needth ideaths.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Toodles y'all.**


End file.
